Autour d'un verre
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Deuxième OS défi de Noël. Les personnages principaux : Olivia Amstrong et Roy Mustang...


**Autour d'un verre**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NdA **: Deuxième défi de mes défis de Noël. Pour les explications, voir Cadeau de Noël à Timpelbach. Pour celui-ci (mon premier FMA publié), ma Kat a dit, du Mustang / Olivia pas en couple, juste en intéraction, avec pour thèmes (parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas Noël dans Amestris xD) "fleurs", "rendez-vous professionnel" ou "rivalité", comme je le sentais. J'ai casé les trois ! J'ai essayé d'être drôle et de respecter les personnages… Pas certaine d'avoir réussi, mais Kat a aimé ^^ (c'était le but)

**Disclaimer **: Appartient à son auteur, qui n'est pas moi bien sûr.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors là, dans le genre pas de chance, le Colonel était servi. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un être innocent, mais là il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel châtiment. Il avait espéré échapper à tout jamais à une nouvelle confrontation avec cette sorcière des Glaces. Mais malheureusement, elle venait de débarquer à Central, appelée par le Président lui-même. Un cauchemar. Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée et pénible comme ça. Et voilà que cette pimbêche blonde supprimait un Général, et était récompensée en prenant sa place auprès de la présidence. Lui se démenait depuis des années et tout ce qu'il gagnait était d'y perdre des plumes. Cette femme était… insupportable, glaciale, agressive. Elle lui tapait sur les nerfs, comme au temps où ils officiaient côte à côte, leur rivalité naturelle exacerbée par leur ambition d'atteindre les sommets de la bureaucratie. Même son frère avait du mal avec elle. En même temps, Olivia et Alex ne pouvaient être plus différents. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne s'entendent pas. Roy essaya d'imaginer la Reine des Glaces atteinte du même syndrome que son frère : l'arrachage esthétique et étincelant de chemise. Cette vision le fit ricaner. Impossible. Olivia ne devait, à son avis, jamais quitter son uniforme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à ricaner comme un imbécile, l'Allume-cigare ?

La Sorcière était là, toujours aussi aimable et charmante. Elle avait vraiment le don de lui tomber sur le râble, au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas. Aussi silencieuse qu'un puma.

_ On ne peut pas être tranquille dans cette ville. Il faut que l'Abominable Femme des Montagnes débarque.

_ Hé ! Torchman, je viens juste boire un verre et me mettre au courant des derniers potins de Central et sa région. Mais je vais peut-être m'en aller, ce bar m'a l'air… très mal fréquenté.

_ Je vois que tu as travaillé ton sens de l'humour, ma chère Olivia.

_ Les nuits sont longues à Briggs.

_ Félicitations pour ta promotion, au fait.

La jeune femme commanda un alcool fort qu'elle but d'un trait avant de poser bruyamment le verre sur le comptoir.

_ Un autre, patron. Alors, quoi de neuf ici.

Et le colonel entreprit de lui raconter par le menu, en usant de métaphores élaborées, les derniers évènements en rapport avec le Président, les frères Elric, les Homonculus et ce qu'il savait de toute cette histoire. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils descendirent une bouteille complète. Finalement ce rendez-vous professionnel n'était pas si désagréable. D'accord, l'abus d'alcool aidait à faire passer la pilule. Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, les deux gradés en plein fou rire éthylique, virent débarquer leurs bras droits respectifs. Riza Hawkeye, en civil, et Miles, le fidèle second du Général de division Olivia Mira Amstrong. Fidèles et consciencieux, comme à leur habitude.

_ Lieutenant ! C'est gentil à vous de venir me chercher pour me raccompagner. J'aurais quand même apprécié une petite jupe. Vous êtes si jolie en jupe…

Riza leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme ne changerait jamais. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte, Mustang se retourna brusquement, et faillit tomber en entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Il leva un doigt, pointant approximativement le Général Amstrong et son compagnon.

_ La prochaine fois, Olivia, je t'apporterai des fleurs, j'en ai toute une charrette en réserve.

_ Pfff ! Crétin de Briggs (1)…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Variante de la célèbre expression : crétin des Alpes… Mais je suis pas sûre que ça fonctionne très bien et que ce soit drôle…

Tenchi – 30 décembre 2008


End file.
